Dovekit's Descision
by Skyfire the Gymnast
Summary: This light gray she-cat has a hard decision to make. Be with her loved one, or follow her destiny. Were do her loyalties lie? Read to Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Allegiance

MoonClan

Leader: Tinystar- small white she-cat with a gray paw, blue eyes

Deputy: Moonstrike- silver tom with a pure white slash on his head, amber eyes

Medicine cat: Honeyfoot- gray she-cat with golden paws, green eyes

Warriors

Skybreeze- dark gray tom with very thick fur, dark blue eyes

Suntail- brown she-cat with a bright orange tail, pale yellow eyes

Cloudfur- white tom with fluffy fur, dark green eyes

Bluefang- blue-gray she-cat with long teeth, sky blue eyes

Silverpelt- silver tom named after the Silverpelt in the sky, sparkling blue eyes

Mistyheart- misty gray she-cat with a fluffy tail, pale yellow eyes

Ivyclaw- black tom with green eyes

Tigertail- brown tabby tom with broad shoulders, amber eyes

Queens

Turtlewing- cream she-cat with brown stripes, green eyes (mother to Flamekit, Firekit and Dovekit)

Stormcloud- blue-gray she-cat with thick fur, gay eyes (mother to Leopardkit, Darkkit, and Bramblekit)

Elders

Lostfur- a sphynx cat with brown eyes

************************************************** *****


	2. Chapter 2

Dovekit padded about in the nursery. She waited for her siblings to get up and play however, they were still sound asleep. Instead, Dovekit decided to go outside of the nursery. The gray she-cat had never been outside the medium sized cave called the 'nursery'. She and her siblings were never aloud to go out.

The small, light gray kitten walked out of the rock. It was very cold outside, it made Dovekit shiver. Other than the coldness, the camp was beautiful. The MoonClan camp was located in a canyon, there were ledges everywhere, Dovekit realized she was on the middle ledge. _Wow! The camp is amazing!_ Dovekit thought, looking at the stream in the bottom of the canyon.

She heard a voice calling her name. It sounded like her mother's voice, Turtlewing. "Dovekit! Dovekit, where are you?" Turtlewing meowed loudly.

"Out here! The camp is so pretty!" Dovekit said, still in awe of it's beauty. Turtlewing came out of the nursery and sat by her daughter. She looked into her mother's green eyes, Dovekit saw Turtlewing's love toward the camp.

"Why don't you and your brothers explore the camp today?" Turtlewing suggested, licking her brown striped fur.

"If they ever wake up! I think I am going to explore the camp myself, those lazy fur-balls never get up!" Dovekit said to her mother, jumping down the ledges.

She got to the bottom with ease, for her strong hind legs made it very easy. Dovekit saw another den and walked into it with calm determination.

It smelled of herbs. Dovekit saw a gray she-cat with golden paws sleeping in a mossy nest. Dovekit approached the cat. "Hi there! My name's Dovekit! Who are you?" She squeaked.

The gray she-cat's eyelids flickered open, revealing sea green eyes. The cat stretched, then replied, "My name is Honeyfoot. I am the medicine cat of MoonClan. You must be one of Turtlewing's kits, you smell like her." Honeyfoot responded sweetly.

"Nice to meet you! Do you know where my father is?" Dovekit asked Honeyfoot.

"Moonstrike will be in the warriors den. That is the den across from mine!" Honeyfoot answered the young kitten.

Dovekit nodded before exiting the herb smelling den. She headed for the warriors den. The gray kitten walked in her bright blue eyes shining.

"Hello! I am Dovekit! Moonstrike is my daddy!" She squealed waking every cat up.

All of the cats shifted, signs they were awake. Dovekit was soon told to shoo, but before she left, she asked to meet the leader. "Tinystar is in her den. Her den is at the very top!" Moonstrike called out to his little bundle of joy as she left.

_ The top den! How do I get there without falling? Oh well, here goes nothing!_ Dovekit thought to herself. She bounded up to the leader's den. Her back paw slipped on a rock. Her whole body began slipping. Dovekit frantically grabbed onto a rock, still flailing. "Help me!" she yowled as loud as she could. She was halfway up the cliff, if she fell she would **die.  
**  
All of the clan had rushed out of their den's, into the cold, bitter wind. Her clan leader was the first to see her.

"Save my kit!" Turtlewing cried out.

Dovekit felt her claws slip a little. She watched as the Clan leader began picking her way down the rocks. Tinystar gracefully grabbed Dovekit by her scruff and began the way up the rocks again.

"Th-th-thank y-y-you" Dovekit said, her teeth chattering from the cold. Tinystar nodded her small white head and set her down by Turtlewing.

"Dovekit your nose is so pink! Go inside at once!" Her mother demanded.

Dovekit didn't protest, she walked into the cave and began talking to her brothers.

"Were you scared?" Flamekit asked her.

"No!" Dovekit said, even though she had been scared out of her fur.

"What-ever!" Firekit said, flicking his orange tail.

Dovekit ignored her brothers comment and decided to play a game with them. "Why don't we go get Leopardkit, Darkkit, and Bramblekit? We could all play a game!" She suggested, dying to do something fun.

"You get them! Your the one who likes _Bramblekit_!" Flamekit teased.

Dovekit went to go get the other kits. She reached their nest in a few steps and saw them playing tackle. "Hey guys! Do you want to play with us? We're going to play clans!" Dovekit told the three kits.

"Sure!" Leopardkit said licking her chest fur quickly.

They headed back to Dovekit's nest and began playing the game.

"I am leader of MoonClan!" Dovekit announced. "You guys can be the rats!"

The 6 kits began their game. It seemed as if it lasted all day, because it did.

"OK kits off to bed!" Their mothers said.

Dovekit had just settled down when she heard the familiar battle screech. "Rats! MoonClan attack!"


	3. Chapter 3

**By the way, sorry on the first chapter that it says 'Stormcloud- blue-gray she-cat with thick fur, gay eyes' I meant gray eyes. Sorry! Please dont report me for that silly mistake!**

Dovekit perked up. Her light gray ears twitched rapidly. _What does Tinystar mean? attack?_ Dovekit thought to herself. She launched her fluffy body out of the nursery. Her small frame shivered at the snow, but more of the terrible sight.

Rats were everywhere. Black and grey bodies swarmed the camp, snatching at the warriors. Dovekit shrieked as a large rat began to crawl into the nursery. More followed the rat. "Turtlewing! Moonstrike!" the kit shrieked, her eyes full of terror. "Help me!"

Dovekit ran back into the nursery, the rat gaining on her easily. She slid into the nursery, a stinging feeling hit her long, fluffy tail. The light gray she-kit squealed, a rat was hanging onto her tail. The weight seemed to vanish, Dovekit looked back and saw a muscular silver tom wrestling with the rat. Dovekit watched in horror as the rat bit her father's shoulder.

Her father wasn't beaten, Moonstrike swatted his paw at the rats head, sending it down with a heavy blow. Her father looked at her, "Go!" he hissed, amber eyes full of worry. Dovekit retreated into the nursery, her tail stinging.

"Dovekit!" Turtlewing screeched as she grabbed her daughter by the scruff.

"My tail hurts!" she whined.

Her mother whipped her head around as a slight hissing sounded. "EEK!" Dovekit screeched as rats poured in. Her mother went into a crazy defense mode. Turtlewing lashed out at every rat. Dovekit buried deep into her nest, her brothers by her side. Dovekit pushed in between her orange brothers. A sudden growl came from above her nest, a large rat was standing over the three kits.

The rat lunged at the kits. It was batted away by a swift, silver paw. "No rat touches my kits!" Moonstrike howled as the tom killed the rat. Dovekit and her brothers watched as their father killed every rat that got in his path.

Dovekit was about to cry out to her father when a very large, brown rat landed squarely on Moonstrike. The small kit watched helplessly as Moonstrike became overwhelmed by rats.

"Moonstrike!" Firekit wailed. Their silvery father looked to his kits.

"I love you" he rasped as the rat bit down on Moonstrike's throat. Dovekit buried in between her brothers. _My father! He's gone!_ She thought to herself.

Dovekit felt her orange brothers press against her. "Why him?" She wailed.

"Moonstrike died a noble warrior, he will be missed. However a new deputy is needed." Tinystar began. Dovekit and her brothers were aloud to attend this ceremony, for it was her loving father who had died.

"I say these words in front of Moonstrike. Suntail will be the new deputy of MoonClan" Tinystar howled.

The brown she-cat looked surprised. Dovekit watched as Suntail approached the Moonrock.

Suntail leaped with ease onto the Moonrock. "Suntail do you accept the position?" Tinystar asked, her white fur fluffed against the wind.

"Yes, I do" Suntail replied, the she-cat's orange tail twitching in excitement.

"Suntail! Suntail!" the clan yowled. Dovekit didn't know what to do, so she sat quietly. Dovekit began her way up to the nursery. Her father was _dead, gone forever_.

Dovekit raced back to her soft, mossy nest. The light gray she-cat buried herself in the nest, wanting to be with her father.


End file.
